Dar chocolates no Dia dos Namorados
by Ana Granger Potter
Summary: O título disse tudo: uma louca idéia de Dumbledore, muito chocolate, declarações de amor e Severus completamente histérico. Algo estúpido admito. HarryDraco numa tentativa de humor. Fic participante do Love Fest, promovido pelo grupo PSF.


**Título: Dar chocolates no Dia dos Namorados**

**Autor: Kmy Kusanagi**

**Tradutor: Ana Granger Potter**

**Classificação: G**

**Casal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

**Resumo: O título disse tudo: uma louca idéia de Dumbledore, muito chocolate, declarações de amor e Severus completamente histérico. Algo estúpido admito. Harry/Draco numa tentativa de humor.**

**Disclaimer: Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K. Rowling e não ganho nada escrevendo.**

**Aviso: Romance, humor.**

**&&&**

Só Dumbledore podia ter esse tipo de idéia. Nenhum mago tinha o cérebro senil o suficiente para sequer insinuar semelhante projeto. Ninguém. Nem o mesmíssimo Lord das Trevas arriscaria o mínimo que fosse da sua vida quase imortal para tentar fazer isso. Mas Albus era muito astuto e ingênuo ao mesmo tempo para temer a orda de alunos enfurecidos que nesse momento grunhiam no Salão Principal ensaiando todas as maldições possíveis.

Ninguém mais que Dumbledore teria entrado com essa alegria transbordante, ridículo na sua túnica de um vermelho furioso e o gorro pontiagudo enfeitado de corações, ante o olhar furioso dos adolescentes. Mas claro, ele era Albus Dumbledore, Primeira Ordem de Merlin, diretor do colégio mais seguro (Hogwarts), o grande amante de trouxas e a quem o Lord Escuro temia. Alguns dos presentes já supunham o porque podiam temer ao ancião.

- Meus queridos alunos... podem começar. Este será o melhor dia dos namorados.

O sorriso não falhou em momento algum, apesar da expressão de serial killer que Severus Snape tinha no rosto. Os olhos negros jamais tinham parecido tão aterrorizantes, nem sequer Neville pôde discutir isso. E toda essa raiva contida era dirigida ao homem que neste momento batia palmas vigorosas no ar fazendo com que o Salão Principal se enchesse de uma música lenta e doce, que a muitos levou a pensar nos benefícios da atividade. Era quase hipnotizante.

- Severus deixo tudo em suas mãos.

O aludido grunhiu algo que soava mais a "Vai pro diabo que o carrgue, velhote idiota" ao "claro que sim Albus, estou encantado" que o diretor achou que ouviu, pois lhe abriu um enorme sorriso e abandonou a sala.

- Isto é horrível – gemeu Ron, batendo a cabeça repetidas vezes na borda da mesa da Grifinória, tentando ficar inconsciente. – Acho que é um pesadelo.

- Não exagere Ron. Só é um jogo – Hermione tratou de acalmá-lo. Por sua vez, Harry lhe transmitiu algo de apoio moral batendo em suas costas. E logo enterrou o rosto entre suas mãos e se dedicou a imaginar os desastres que poderiam acontecer.

- Não estou exagerando. Deveriam internar Dumbledore. Isto vai contra a sanidade mental de qualquer ser humano! – chiou o ruivo.

Ninguém podia culpá-lo por acreditar nisso, na verdade era o que muitos pensavam neste momento. Só as meninas pareciam encantadas, algumas ruborizadas ao pensar no que seria declarar-se ao garoto dos seus sonhos, outras arrumando espasmódicamente os enormes chapéus de chef que ostentavam. Os do sexo oposto se limitavam a imaginar as cem maneiras de matar Dumbledore sem levantar suspeitas.

É que ter que cozinhar já era por si só uma tortura para a maioria dos homens. Fazer chocolates parecia ser muito difícil. Mas a idéia de Dumbledore era outra. Muito diferente. Muito horrível. Muito espantosa.

- Bom, bom. Eu estou tão feliz quanto vocês com esta dolorosa situação assim que é melhor que comecemos logo para poder me ver logo longe desta paródia. – Severus fez uma careta que muitos interpretaram como um sorriso sádico e Neville soluçou audivelmente – em duplas, agora.

Sem levantar os olhos da mesa, Ron se aproximou de Harry, que se limitou a observar por entre os dedos como Hermione corria até onde ficava Padma Patil. As duplas já estavam prontas e todos olharam com expectativa para o professor de poções.

- Sei que vai ser Hermione. O que vou fazer Harry? – perguntou Ron a meia voz, corando violentamente.

- Que tal dizer que gosta dela?

- Não gosto dela!

- Ah, e por isso você tem certeza de que vai sair o nome dela. Não seja idiota Ron.

- Lamento interromper esta tão interessante conversa, mas não estamos aqui para fofocar, e sim para cozinhar. – A voz. À suas costas. Harry quase podia ouvir o que diria depois. – É evidente que vocês dois juntos nã podem se concentrar, assim que me vejo na gratificante obrigação de separalos.

**Flash Back**

**Dia 11 de junho, hora do almoço, Salão Principal**

- Como amanhã se celebra o Dia dos Namorados, foi decidido fazer algo especial, que estou seguro a todos vocês encantará. A história nos conta de um monje trouxa que viveu na época do Imperador Carlos III que não quis seguir as leis de Roma, que indicava que ninguém devia casar segundo os dez mandamentos e sim que deviam viver segundo os doze deuses a que eles adoravam. O casamento era motivo de castigos e mortes. Pois bem, o bispo Valentín começou a casar os jovens apaixonados às escondidas, unindo-os na relação sagrada do casamento ainda que isto custasse sua vida...

- Me passa o suco de abóbora? – pediu Ron à Hermione, que estava atenta a história pateticamente tediosa que narrava Dumbledore. – Isto é uma bobeira, aposto que dirá que se quiser é para escrever uma carta à pessoa que a gente gosta.

- A princípio pensei que o melhor seria que cada um de vocês, por livre e espontânea vontade, escrevesse uma carta para aquela pessoa especial. Mas logo cheguei a conclusão de que muito poucos de vocês participariam e isso não teria graça...

- Eu não gosto de ninguém... – começou a dizer Harry.

- Por isso é que me ocorreu outra coisa...

**Fim do Flash Back**

- ... assim que Weasley, vá pra lá, com Parkinson. – Severus se virou até encarar o rosto assustado de seu aluno mais odiado – E o senhor, Potter. Com o senhor Malfoy.

Em outros tempos, tería reclamado bastante e batido o pé pelo fato de estar com o bastardo sonserino, mas depois de sete sofridos anos já era quase um costume ter ele por perto.

Seguiam gritando-se até a loucura e provavelmente seguiriam fazendo isso sempre, mas era mais por costume. Harry não se levantou e esperou com toda a dignidade que foi capaz de reunir a que o loiro se aproximasse. Por outro lado Draco esperava o mesmo, mas não estava de bom humor e terminou por abandonar a mesa da sua Casa e foi para perto do garoto de óculos. Agora sim estavam em duplas.

- Agora vão ler as malditas receitas e fazer o que diz aí. Caldeirão que exploda, cem pontos a menos para a casa e não quero NENHUMA mancha. Comecem e se tiveram dúvidas NÃO me perguntem que não sou cozinheiro. – o professor de poções admirou o resultado de seus gritos e se deixou cair na cadeira da mesa de professores. Ia ser uma tarde longa.

- E pra quem vai dar os chocolates, Potter? – Draco suspirou barulhentamente olhando com aborrecimento a receita em suas mãos. – Quem será a afortunada?

- Cala a boca, Doninha e trabalha. – Harry observou com horror que as receitas não eram para chocolates comuns e simples, e sim para uns muito complicados com vinte recheios diferentes e diferentes feitiços. – A que demônios se refere que a primeira porção vai em banho maria?

- Deixe-me pensar. A Weasley? Se é assim, como tem mau gosto. – Draco ignorou as perguntas do garoto a seu lado, enquanto acendia uma chaminha azul embaixo do caldeirão. – Ou é a sabe-tudo sangue–ruim? Já não sei qual é a pior.

- Porque devemos dividir em tantas porções? Só quero fazer um miserável chocolate, não abrir uma doceria.

- Só ao velhote podem ocorrer essas coisas – resmungou Draco tratando de encontrar o chocolate negro suíço.

**Flash Back**

**11 de junho, Salão Principal**

- E é por isso, que junto com o professor Flitwick. – o homem apontou a diminuta figura a seu lado, que se encolheu trêmula. – encontramos a forma perfeita.

- Tem vezes que eu tenho mais medo de Dumbledore do que Do-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. – sussurrou Harry.

- O que? – disse Ron engasgando-se com as batatas.

- Aqui temos o Chapéu Seletor e em seu interior se encontram os papeizinhos com os nomes de cada um de vocês. No dia de amanhã, ao meio-dia, todo virão aqui se divertir... – Ron pegou seu copo cheio até a borda com suco de abóbora. - ... e prepararão chocolates com todo seu amor e afeto que depois entregarão à pessoa que mais os agrade, sem magia e utilizando seus conhecimentos em poções... – Ron aproximou o copo até seus lábios. - ...mas como sempre acontece, o ser humano tende a esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos por medo da zombaria e da humilhação, assim que... – Ron deu um grande e relaxante gole do líquido fresco. – amanhã cada um de vocês tirará daqui o papel que corresponde á pessoa especial. Não se pode enganar o chapéu seletor e ele saberá a quem pertence o coração de cada um e será parte imprescindível do jogo, estão obrigados a entregar o chocolate a pessoa que seja indicada aqui. – Ron cuspiu todo o conteúdo de sua boca no rosto de um atônito Harry.

- Do que ele está falando? Está brincando? Certo?

- E estou certo de que muitos de vocês são capazes de converter uma mesa em gato, mas são incapazes de cozinhar, por isso consegui a melhor pessoa para isto. O professor Severus Snape estará lá com vocês, disposto a ajudá-los em tudo o que tenham problemas.

A expressão do professor de poções foi de surpresa absoluta. Logo passou a perplexidade estúpida. Mais tarde a raiva incompreendida. Logo a ira assassina. Depois chegou a vez de um olhar estilo Tom Riddle frente a Harry Potter. Finalmente, ficou com um estilo resignado de um homem que sabe que vai morrer injustamente mas que não pode fazer nada.

E todos os alunos tremeram.

**Final do Flash Back**

- O que! Não, Malfoy! Idiota!

Entre tanto grito esganiçado, risos nervosos e chocolate batendo nas paredes, ninguém prestou muita atenção aos chiados cada vez mais desesperados de Harry Potter. Sentado no chão, com jeito de quem não estava ali por vontade própria e o cabelo coberto por uma mistura pegajosa cor de café, não se via muito alegre. O garoto loiro que o observava com os braços cruzados tampouco era o que se chamava animado, muito pelo contrário parecia incomodado.

- Porque não me avisou que desse jeito ia estourar?

- O que você acha que eu tenho estado gritando nos últimos cinco minutos?

Severus Snape não podia ir defender seu aluno favorito. Apesar de ter ameaçado que não ia ajudar ninguém, se via obrigado nesse momento a correr de um lado pra outro do Salão Principal. Não se sabia bem se era por medo de que os pedaços do caldeirão de Neville o atingisse ou por medo de que um pouco do chocolate de Ron colasse nos seus lábios com essa constituição desagradável que estava tomando, o fato é que corria freneticamente de um lado pelo outro, grunhindo maldições a torto e a direito em um vão intento de acalmar as coisas.

- Me ajuda, imbecil! – Harry uivou do chão. Recebeu de mau jeito a mão untada de doce de leite que esticava seu companheiro de desgraça. – Agora, acho que teremos que unir forças.

- De onde tirou a absurda idéia de que eu vou cooperar com você? – Malfoy observou com uma sobrancelha levantada ao outro que encolheu os ombros. – Oh, está bem. Vamos limpar um pouco isto.

- É uma lástima que Dumbledore não tenha permitido que se use magia para estas coisas. Olha, o Snape pode. – Se queixou o garoto de óculos, limpando um pouco com a manga.

Hermione parecia ser a única que tinha êxito. A túnica continuava impecável e o cabelo não se via mais embaraçado que o normal. A sua frente, meia dúzia de corações de chocolate esfriavam, cada um com diferentes chocolates, adornos e recheios.

- Como você pode ser amigo de alguém assim? É... asquerosamente perfeita. – Draco abandonou sua pose e varreu com o pano todo o chocolate do seu posto.

- Nem eu mesmo sei. Bem, comecemos do zero. Como me dizia que devia utilizar o chocolate branco?

- Vá ao diabo, Potter. Não gosto de chocolate branco.

- Hey! É o meu chocolate, não o seu... como se faz?

- Não tenho idéia. Pergunte ao Snape.

De pronto, qualquer intenção de levar em frente esse plano era inútil, pois o professor se encontrava absorto em uma repreenssão violenta a Ron Weasley, quem junto com Pansy estava coberto por creme de amendoim. Os bombons em suas mãos era uma prova da guerra que tinham começado.

- Oh, não pode. Me escute e faz o chocolate negro, do mais amargo.

- Que graça tem isso? – Harry observou confundido a expressão sonhadora no rosto do outro.

- É delicioso. Se vê que você não tem classe. – Draco agora estava indignado.

- Tá, tá. Vou fazer mas se cale. Chocolate negro... uf.

**Flash Back**

**11 de junho, masmorras**

Severus Snape estava se preparando psicologicamente para o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Imerso até o pescoço em uma banheira transbordando de bolhas tratava de relaxar repetindo como um mantra os ingredientes da poção mais venenosa possível. Nunca se sabia quando ia precisar acabar de uma vez com Longbottom.

Apoiou a nuca na borda escorregadia e tratou de imaginar o inferno que acabavam de destinar a ele. Crianças correndo, caldeirões explodindo, garotos declarando amor eterno, Longbottom tentando cozinhar. Se vivesse para contar, ia escrever um livro. Em uma última tentativa de tirar da sua mente tudo aquilo, se afundou de costas, ansiando que toda essa água chegasse a seus pulmões e o matasse. Muito lentamente.

As gotas de água morna grudavam na sua pele, macias lágrimas de orvalho que beijavam o caminho sinistramente sinuoso de seus músculos, mas definitivamente não estava se afogando. Fechou os olhos e saiu de seu paraiso pessoal.

**Final do Flash Back**

- O que prefere? Manjar ou amêndoas? – Draco abandonou seu lugar embaixo da mesa, dirigindo um olhar interrogativo ao outro garoto.

- Demônios, Malfoy, eu que sei?

- Manjar ou amêndoas? Ou nozes?

- Olha, Doninha. – Harry soltou a colher, nervoso por todas as interrupções. – Não tenho a mínima idéia do que vai preferir sua garota especial e a verdade é que não me interessa. Seu desgraçado chocolate negro não engrossa e o caldeirão está se derretendo por culpa do incêndio que você está provocando. Faça o que te der vontade.

- Potter... Você é tão observador! Diabos, só diz o que você prefere.

- Caramelo. Feliz? Pode apagar isso agora?

- E COMO VOU COZINHAR SEU CARAMELO SE NÃO ME DEIXA USAR O FOGO? – gritou o loiro se levantando.

- NÃO É MEU CARAMELO!

Draco bufou, definitivamente Potter não era muito bom com esse negócio de captar indiretas, teria que começar a ser mais direto. Talvez com mímica o pobre Garoto Dourado compreenderia a que se referia. Apagou o fogo e se aproximou do canto onde Harry ameaçava furiosamente Justin Finch-Fletchey por um pouco de creme.

- Potter... – o chamou suavemente.

Não só estava cozinhando para que finalmente se desse por vencido e admitisse que o amava. Também tinha que suportar que o Garoto – que - sobreviveu gritasse com ele. O agarrou bruscamente pelos ombros, tratando de captar a atenção que o pobre garoto Lufa-lufa havia roubado.

- O que quer agora?

Se aproximou lentamente até estar a uma distância mínima dos lábios entreabertos, tocou com uma mão o braço em uma carícia incompleta e tocou os outros lábios com os seus. Até que o caldeirão de Justin explodiu, banhando os garotos mais próximos de chocolate fervendo.

**Flash Back**

**11 de junho, Torre da Grifinória**

- Aposto com você que antes de três horas vou estar gravemente machucado na enfermaria. – esclamou Harry, tratando de aliviar a chatice de Ron.

- Eu aposto que será culpa da Doninha e dentro de duas horas e meia. – garantiu Ron.

- Me encanta que tenha essa confiança em minha sorte. – riu o outro garoto.

- E eu aposto que Snape também vai terminar na enfermaria – disse Seamus com voz alegre.

Os presentes riram, vendo de soslaio Neville que se fez de desentendido.

**Final do Flash Back**

A enfermeira olhou com preocupação a todos os que se aglomeravam na enfermaria. A metade dos presentes estava com uma crise de nervos e um pouco de chocolate grudado no cabelo, o resto estava discutindo fervorosamente.

Em uma esquina, Ron e Hermione comiam chocolates, os que ela tinha preparado. Pareciam ser os mais felizes com o ocorrido e graças aos conhecimentos da garota estavam absolutamente limpos.

Justin repousava em uma cama, com Hannah Abott sentada a seu lado e segurando sua mão. Ambos estavam ruborizados e tinham os olhos fixos em um ponto inexistente do espaço.

Neville comia feliz uns chocolates feitos por ele mesmo, inconsciente da verdadeira finalidade do assunto.

Albus conversava em voz baixa com o professor de encantamentos, ambos razoavelmente apresentáveis nessa confusão de doces.

Na última cama, oculto atrás de uma grossa cortina púrpura, Severus, dormia. E era feliz. Um pedaço suficientemente grande e grosso para aturdi-lo por um bom tempo do caldeirão de Justin o havia alcançado e havia encontrado a paz momentânea. Tanto o Lufa-lufa como o diretor esperavam que quando despertar eles possam estar o mais longe possível.

Mas o importante era uma cama quase oculta, perto de uma janela. Um garoto muito pálido e um garoto de alvoroçados cabelos negros estavam sentados, a uma distância prudente e própria de uma pessoa decente. Harry ainda estava tonto pelos últimos acontecimentos e quase não podia recordar bem porque estava aí, sustentava a cabeça ainda confusa. Draco tinha trocado a roupa coberta por chocolate e caramelo e o cabelo platinado pingava algumas gotas de água, observava com paciência como o outro garoto se queixava a meia voz da enxaqueca que tinha.

Nas mãos de Draco Malfoy um pacote. Um embrulho de seda branca, era um obséquio primorosamante amarrado com uma fita de seda cor do céu. O passava de uma mão a outra, em movimentos nervosos e em mais de uma oportunidade esteve a ponto de deixá-lo cair.

- Já se sente melhor? – perguntou sem muito interesse.

- Oh, sim, claro que sim. Só me sinto como se houvessem me lançado chocolate na cabeça e um caldeirão extra grande tivesse me batido. Ah e lógico, como se uma Doninha imbecil não houvesse caído em cima de mim. – O moreno comentou mal-humorado. Draco teve a decência de corar.

- Hey! Snape me empurrou! Aliás, se não tivesse caído em cima de você, Potter, agora estaria pior.

- Sim, sim. Joguemos a culpa no pobre homem, aproveitando que está inconsciente. – ironizou Harry. – Ufff, sinto como se um trem tivesse me atropelado.

Ambos ficaram calados. Na enfermaria começou uma discussão entre madame Pomfrey e o diretor (todos os alunos apoiavam a mulher), mas eles dois não participaram. Dirigiram seus olhares para o exterior, a esse pedaço do céu que aparecia salpicado por um ligeiro escarlate. Flocos de neve suave, finos e lentos, caiam, formando um manto grosso nos terrenos do castelo. Era lindo.

- Ainda não entregou o presente a Parkinson? – perguntou Harry, vendo o presente nas mãos do outro garoto.

- Não é pra ela. – explicou o outro.

- Oh. Eu não posso dar nada. Como se lembra, meu caldeirão não quis cooperar.

- Admita que é um inútil, Potter. Nem sequer sabe cozinhar.

- Olha quem fala. Foi você que incendiou a mesa! – se defendeu Harry, recordando entre risos a expressão de Malfoy ao ver a toalha de mesa em chamas.

- Detalhes, detalhes. – Observou suas mão com fascínio uns minutos, nos quais ninguém falou. E depois, estendeu o pacote a Harry. – toma.

- Humm? – Harry voltou a realidade de repente. Olhou o pacote e franziu o cenho confuso. – Pra que?

- É o seu presente.

- Meu presente? E porque me daria um presente? – Harry começou a se preocupar com a sanidade mental do senserino.

- Segue insistindo em dizer que não é um retardado mental? Acho que receber um Avada tão pequeno te afetou. – Draco se inclinou até o outro e sussurrou. – Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Harry.

- Ah! Do que está falando, Malfoy?

- Como pode ser tão lento? – mexeu nos bolsos, enquanto Harry tentava entender o que passava. Tirou um papel dobrado e muito amassado e o entregou. – Leia.

- O que é isso?

- Nós que ficamos conscientes e com nossas faculdades físicas e mentais intactas tiramos de todo jeito o papel. Se importaria de ler e tentar estrear seu cérebro?

Harry leu. Leu uma segunda vez. Uma terceira e começou a tossir por causa da compreensão que havia chegado repentinamente a ele. Se afogou de tanto tossir e começou a perder o maravilhoso dom de respirar. E se sentiu morrer.

HARRY POTTER.

Quando Draco se inclinou e o beijou com suavidade, pensou pela primeira vez que talvez não fazia tanta falta o ar. E se deu conta também que já sabia qual teria sido o nome que tiraria se tivesse ficado acordado. Estava muito claro.

Draco Malfoy. A Doninha quicante, a serpente venenosa, o snob ridículo. Mas, Draco, no fim.

Albus sorriu. A meta tinha sido cumprida, seu jogo tinha servido. Talves Severus ficasse em coma os meses seguintes, mas no fim dois jovens tinham conseguido se dar conta da verdade. Talvez seu preofessor de poções o crucificasse quando o encontrasse, mas de todo o jeito, era muito feliz.

Em silêncio, aproveitando-se que os furiosos alunos estavam muito surpreendidos vendo os dois rivais se beijando, escapou para sua sala. Tinha que preparar as malas antes que todos recordassem quem era o causador do todo o embrulho.

FIM.


End file.
